Innerworld Insanity: Mind's Mayhem
by lonelydream17
Summary: (Sister fic. to Innerworld Insanity) It's about time I did one of these 100 theme challenges. Just the misadventures Ichigo has with his spirits. It's a wonder how he hasn't ended up at a psychiatric ward. He must have the patience of a saint... CHAPTER 5: Five spirits band together to bring their King happiness...or bring him madness, which ever comes first.
1. It Has Begun

**A/N: This is the sister fic to ****Innerworld Insanity****. If you have read that fic, then you'll probably love this one too, or not. I don't care. But if you do, please review. And if not, go away and don't bother flaming as flames will be sent to Aizen so he may burn in hell.  
Kokuto:** And I'll be there to help burn him.  
**Exactly. Three rev-  
Kokuto:** Shouldn't you raise it a little?  
**Fine. 4 REVIEWS. Happy?  
Kokuto:** Not exactly what I meant but…okay. -.-;

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**BLEACH**_**, it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**WARNINGS!: **Spirits have potty mouths, Yaoi slightly implied, and anything else that I can't think of…

**Xtra:  
**"Talking"- Ichigo (human), Kokuto (once human but now a sinner)  
"Talking"- Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu (their basically the same but not…), Mugetsu  
**"Talking**- Ogichi Shirozaki (he complained that his name didn't sound _cool_ enough… -.-;)

**Chapter 1  
It Has Begun…**

"Checkmate."  
"**Zanny! Mugey's cheatin'!**"  
"Leave me out of this you white freak." The 'white freak' just blew a raspberry at the drunken goth before turning to the youngest-appearance wise to say the least.  
"**Ten-!**"  
"No." he answered with such serious conviction he didn't dare to reply back.  
"How do you even cheat at chess? You just suck. And will you stop calling me by that infernal nickname." Mugetsu simply glared at him with his orange red eyes, which were hidden under his mass of black hair. He refused to remove the bottom mask from the half of his face, making it difficult to tell his emotions.  
"**I don' suck!**"  
"…You didn't even listen to the rest of my sent- you know what? Forget it. Your poor miniature mind can't even process anyone's words but 'his Highness's'. You're hopeless."  
"**Did you… just call me stupid?**"  
"Why you-!"

"Mugetsu, don't try to waste anymore brain cells on him. He'll probably burn them up like carbon before turning to ash. _'Ashes to ashes; dust to dust'_ so they say…" interrupted Kokuto with a smirk on his face. They were currently at biggest library in the world- not that any of them would know- and Kokuto and Tensa were currently reading horror novels while Mugetsu and Ogihci were having their usual chess game. And finally, Zangetsu was drunk as a loon. Why? Ask him yourself, though you won't be alive for him to answer if you do. As if god were here himself, a voice boomed from the heavens.

'_Will you three shut up! I'm trying to sleep!'_

"**Well sorrryyy~ you royal highness! We can't even tell if it's day or night in here!**" shouted Ogihci to the ceiling, startling Zangetsu in the process causing him to fall off his chair.

"Not true. We can tell if it is day." Called out the child, marking the book before putting it back on the shelf. He walked over to his shikai before helping him up, who was currently muttering about 'rainbow monkey jello'. He wasn't even sure how to respond to THAT.

"True but it's always day. And it's hard to sleep if you can't tell what time it is. And no, I'm not talking about the clocks." Interrupted the final form, who started putting the chess pieces back in place.  
"What clocks?" questioned the sinner, dropping his book on the table.  
"Ichigo had given us clocks so we could tell the time but Zangetsu had found them extremely annoying, as they tampered with his 'napping'. So he got rid of them in the simplest of way, or should I say ways?"  
"Huh?"  
"**Zanny blew mine up.**" the sinner simply blinked at him before turning to the long haired teen.  
"He set mine on fire."  
"Should I be grateful that I was the last one to arrive?"  
"You should be very grateful as my shikai had believed it would be best to destroy mine-along with my room- with a mallet and a flamethrower."  
"**WHAT!? He gets to hav' a flamethrower and I don't! Not fair!**"  
"Very fair but not the point."  
"**Well what is?**" his response was a slap on the head by the moonless sky. He glared at him but alas, he was ignored.

"Listen to the kid." This earned him a glare from said 'kid'. Ever since Mugetsu's arrival, the two had a bit of a disagreement with each other, often arguing on who's the strongest. Mugetsu simply raised his hands meaning he meant no harm with the nickname. It simply stuck to him. Kind of like Ogihci, a pain in the ass but… never mind, that's a terrible analogy.

"If Ichigo wanted to, he could alter the world to make it day or night as he pleases." Had he paid closer attention during his speech, we would've realized that the hollow started mimicking his actions and words. He then started muttering something along the lines 'marry me Ichigo' and 'I want to have your babies'. The outcome was a kick to the face by the bankai, nearly breaking his nose

"Ichigo, whatever words were spoken, they were not true. It is simply part of his sick fantasy to have se-!"  
"**Shutup! Shutup! Shutup! Shutup! Shutup! Shutup!**" cried Ogihci, tackling the bankai causing him to yelp in surprise, and wrapped his arms around his head to prevent him speaking. Mugetsu and Kokuto stared at them with a mixture of confusion and awkwardness. It was silent for a few moments making them believe that the teen had fallen asleep until they heard something that sounded like shuffling.

'_There, happy?'_

A giant question marked hung over the spirits' head, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Their thinking process-well, Ogihci doesn't really think _that_ much but…- was interrupted by Tensa.

"Look outside." Was all he said, before opening the door giving them a small glimpse of the outside. Were those stars? They practically trampled each other-technically they trampled Ogihci and Kokuto- and saw that the night sky was littered with specks of white and above it all, almost like a god, hung the white, vast moon in its crescent form. They could only stair in awe at what was in front of them until Tensa pulled down his hood his pointed at the sky.

"It is the archer."

The others stared at him with a look that could only be described as 'WTF', making him sigh.

"**Zanny, I didn't know Tensa could get drunk?**"  
"I was not the cause of this. And stop calling me Zanny." Croaked the shikai, wobbling a bit. Had he been sober, he would've been proud of his partner but he was simply too out of it to make out reality.  
"But you're both technically the same person, so it would make sense that if you got drunk, so would he."  
"Right. But if that was true, why doesn't he act like the goth."  
"Hey! You wear more black than me! If anyone's the goth, it's you!" Zangetsu pointed his empty bottle at the moonless sky before falling over. They stared at him for a few seconds until they heard him snore.

'_Well, at least one of you are out cold… Now will you please go to bed.'_

"**Why?**" whined the hollow, before the bankai punched him in the back of the head. He grumbled something incoherent before walking towards his room. Sadly, he could not do as he pleased since a black hand snatched his collar, releasing a strangled noise in the process.

"I refuse to carry Zangetsu." Glared the red eyed teen. The bleached teen pouted before grabbing the man's ankle and dragging him. Tensa had already escaped, not that he was strong enough to carry the shikai, and Kokuto had disappeared. Not that that was unusual. The sinner often disappeared at times, but they never questioned him. Everyone has a hobby, even him but he'll die before speaking about his.

Before he could walk away, it took him a moment to realize something.

"What the hell? He was talking about the constellations! Damnit!"

**Word Count: 1,176**

**Not my best chapter but it I was aiming for funny. If some of you can't tell who's speaking between Zangetsu, Tensa and Mugetsu. Try and remember this:**

**Mugetsu is technically Ichigo wearing his final form so he's more or less the rational one with a teenager attitude. He also calls everyone by their names, even if he call Tensa 'kid' or Zangetsu 'old man'. That's the teen part of him. Just like how Ichigo call Zangetsu 'Old Man Zangetsu'.**

**Tensa is serious when he wants to and doesn't speak with contractions. I know that in ****Innerworld Insanity**** he does but I'm rewriting the story and I'm going to fix that.**

**Zangetsu is a little difficult but I'll try and explain. If he's drunk, he'll act out on emotion but every once in a while, he'll say something philosophical, making others wonder if he's drunk or sober.  
When he's sober, the guy will speak seriously and address everyone by their names, except Ogihci. He'll continue to call him Hollow.**

**Thank you for reading. I would like it if you guys sent me titles. An example would be like if you guys sent a title that said 'Pink Fish' I get the strange image of Ogichi slapping everyone with fish on April Fool's… Funny, no?**

**Review whether you're a guest or an author. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW!  
**


	2. Melodies of our Minds

**A/N: No one reviewed! Shame... Oh well! Enjoy this chapter! And about the songs... don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**BLEACH**_**; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. ****I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.  
!WARNING!: **This is not meant to inspire romance. In any way or form. Got it?

**Chapter Special 1  
Melodies of our Minds**

**.:.~*^*~.:. **Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**.:.~*^*~.:.**

Slipped away. That's how he would describe it. The sensation of everything he had built up to this point had slipped away. His friends had left him. His powers were no more. And most of all his spirits, or rather, _spirits_.

They had formed a bond. He would miss the days he would have to skip classes just to fix their messes, mainly Ogihci. Though they were a part of him, it wasn't just the same without them physically being there.

He could've sworn he had dreams about them. That wasn't healthy. But he couldn't bring himself to speak about it to his dad. He just had to accept it. They were gone and possibly never coming back.

_Like his mother._

And like that cold rainy night, he felt…weak and loneliness. But they came back, and with new friends. His innerworld wasn't so lonely anymore. Maybe… he had a better grip on them than he imagined…

**.:.~*^*~.:.**Cirque dans la rue by Plain White T's**.:.~*^*~.:.**

He didn't know why he loved them. Neither did Kokuto but he claimed it was their twisted sadism. He couldn't help but agree with him.

Ichigo had allowed them outside to enjoy the circus with Gigais given to them by Hat n' Clogs. Each one of them had a partner and Ogihci had the honor of getting paired up with Kokuto. _Joy_.

But he was delighted when Kokuto had informed him of the twisted acts that were performed in circuses. Maybe delighted was an understatement. He was ecstatic!

People getting sawed in half, human cannonballs, throwing knives at the fools against the walls! Fire breathing people, acrobats and children laughing at bearded women. Hilarious! He never knew how sick and twisted children could be. He was loving every minute of this!

Freaks dancing down the streets with people laughing at them. It was like a part in the middle of the street! Oh, he knew. He knew these carneys were suffering and he _loved_ it. They were freaks! Not that he was any different but who cared! Certainly not him!

As they walked home, the others couldn't help but Ogihci insane giggles and stare at him weirdly. One could say he was his own circus. A one-man-circus and he was their main show. Their freak.

'_All the pretty girls get cut in half while this Hollow starts to laugh.'_

**.:.~*^*~.:.**My Love by Sia**.:.~*^*~.:.**

Before Ichigo could perform this move, he lied in an empty abyss. There was nothing but a dark sky freckled with tiny white specks. _Moonless sky_, it was a fitting name. Though he and Ichigo were the same, there was something his Highness had that he didn't.

He had a certain _light_ within him. And he didn't.

And while a part of him selfishly hoped to gain a light of his own instead of being a being of the dark, another never wanted him to discover his power. He watched in the darkness as Ichigo faced each trial, never turning back on his friends. He refused to rest, knowing that his friends were in danger. He grew stronger with each battle, closing in on _him_.

It made him want to cry, it really did. He had grown to love this boy, just as Zangetsu and Ogihci had. It was all for their friends! For the sake of their happiness! He gave them everything he had! He gave everything 'til he had nothing left to give but a warm smile.

He was proud to be his partner.

That's why he was truly happy that Ichigo had discovered his technique. Doing so would lose his powers, and once he did, he would no longer try to selfishly sacrifice himself for others. He could live a life of peace… he won't be too happy, but it was for the best. He was willing to take all this power away if it meant sacrificing his own life.

'_I took this chance and… I took the fall for you.'_

**Word Count: 649  
****And Fin! That concludes this special chapter! These chapter are made when I can't check out my reviews and I have to come up with something.**

**I took a line from each song and altered them to fit their moods.  
Ogihci:** _All the pretty girls get cut in half while the sad clowns make us laugh.  
_** Mugetsu:** _You took a chance and... you took the fall for us._

**Sorry that I couldn't come up with one for Ichi.-_-;  
**

**Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


	3. No Day like a Bad Hair Day

**A/N: I present thee chapter three. So far the only reviewer that has reviewed is…[drum roll, please!]… ****ultima-owner****! Thank you ****ultima-owner****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**BLEACH**_**; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. Please enjoy the chapter!  
!WARNINGS!:** Potty mouths, violence, slight narcissism with a hint of randomness.

**Xtra:**  
Ichigo Kurosaki and Kokuto  
Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu and Mugetsu  
**Ogihci Shirozaki**

**Chapter 2  
No Day like a Bad Hair Day**

"YOU!"

Zangetsu was instantly startled at the fact that the final form had literally appeared out of nowhere; nearly falling off his 'emo pole' in the process. He regained his balance and looked at Mugetsu who was glaring and pointing his ebony claw at him**[1]**. He sighed in response, somehow pissing him off even more.

"Yes, me. What is it?"  
"It's your fault!"  
"Is this about the Gummy Wars? I already told you, it was the Hollow's idea to stick the sour gummy worms up your nose**[2]**. How he removed your mask is still a mystery to me. It doesn't help that you're a lightweight either."  
"Not my fault I'm a light sle-that's not the point!"

The long haired teen's glare intensified-so much that it would even make Unohana cower-before proceeding to take a swipe at him. He jumped back, grabbing his pole and twirling it around like a staff before hitting him in the head, which resounded with a thick _'THWAK!'_. One can only ask them this: How the hell does he not have a concussion?

"You're worse than the Hollow."  
"Don't compare me to him! It's a disgrace!"  
"**HEY! I HEARD DAT!**"

Ogihci, who was silently plotting to maim Kokuto-instantly Sonido'ed over to them and attempted to take down the black clad teen. Key word: attempted. He ended up getting bitch slapped into the next building, crashing into a window.

Mugetsu vs. Ogihci (Round ?). Winner: Mugetsu!

The shikai raised an eyebrow at the teen's actions. Mugetsu and the Hollow were always constantly fighting, ranging from chess games to their all-out blood-thirsty battles. It made him question if they were truly bloodthirsty or they were secretly madly in love with each other. He hoped it was the former as he didn't want to be kept awake every night because of their late night 'activities'.  
_Bad thoughts Zanny. Bad thoughts.__  
_He blinked again as if realizing something.

"Ah. You needed something?"

From where he stood, he could see his left eye twitch before taking a deep breath and exhaling. Finally having calmed down he stared at Zangetsu with such intensity that he started to get a little worried. And finally, he shouted something that he never expected to hear. Especially from him.

"…!"  
"Come… again?"  
"It's your fault I have long hair!"

He blinked again, he mind still processing his words before falling down in stitches. He could hear him screaming that it wasn't funny and all that but seriously! When did he come to that conclusion?!

"Yo, Old Man Zan- What'd I miss?" Ichigo stared down at his sword, who was starting to turn to a nice shade of purple. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mugetsu glaring at them. Odd, he doesn't normally get angry. But he is him so his patience must've worn thin… Wait, is that Ogihci? Why's he embedded to the wall?

"Ichigo! Tell me the truth; it's his fault that I have long hair, right?" He wasn't even sure how to respond to that. And for a second, he feared for his life.  
"Yes?"  
"Take that Old Man! His Highness just said so!" That said, the shikai ceased his laughter instantly jumped up with a flip. Showoff…  
"WHAT! Ichigo that was not my fault! It was my bankai and the Hollow!"  
"**Oi! Leave me outta dis!**" hissed the Hollow, trying to detach himself from wall.  
"How is it their fault?"  
"I guess-in a sense- it is their fault. Had I never discovered the Saigo no Getsuga, you would've never had to look like that." Muttered Ichigo, scratching his cheek. This was the weirdest conversation ever. Probably around the top ten to be honest.

"Yeah, but I would've never been born either! Have you seen me?!"  
"I'm not supposed to."  
"For the rest of Ichigo's life and afterlife."  
"**Do I hav' a choice?**"  
"You bastards! I look like a long haired version of Rukia's Ex!"**[3]**

This earned a sweatdrop from the Soul Reaper, a shikai shaking his head in disappointment and a hollow laughing maniacally.

_.:.~*~.:.:.~*~.:.:.~*~.:._

**Word Count: 672  
[1]: **Am I the only one who sees Mugetsu's left hand like a claw. –Man anyone?**  
[2]: **Don't ever try at home, especially if you're having a sleep over with someone. Results may vary on who you do it to.**  
[3]: **I'm assuming that after everything had happened, Rukia would've spoken to Ichigo about Kaien. Because of that, Mugetsu makes a joke about him being Rukia's ex. As well as the fact Ichigo and Rukia are secretly destined to be together and all that.

**Was it funny? I didn't think so. I felt it was… lacking but I guess that's up to you guys. Also, I don't have a favorite pairing so I don't want people maiming me, saying that I don't like IchiRuki.  
I'm open to all pairings like IchiRuki, IchiHime, UlquiHime and many others. Of course, every once in a while I have a favorite. Not that I'll ever tell. XD  
This was based on an idea of mine that Mugetsu has trouble taking care of his hair and complains. Of course, being the prideful spirit he is, he refused to cut it and instead blamed it on Zangetsu.**

**Four reviews everyone!  
Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


	4. Hell Hath no Fury like Creepy

**A/N: Remember, Zangetsu refers to everyone by their name except Ogihci and calls him Hollow. Mugetsu has a teenager attitude but is very wise when he wants to be and Tensa addresses everyone by name but does not speak in contractions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**BLEACH**_**; it rightfully belongs to its copyrighted owner: Tite Kubo.  
!WARNINGS!: **You only need one warning: creepypasta.

**Xtra:**  
Ichigo Kurosaki and Kokuto  
Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu and Mugetsu  
**Ogihci Shirozaki**

**Chapter 3  
Hell Hath no Fury like Creepy**

It was the middle of the night when the deathberry heard a scream. He instantly panicked, thinking it was his family until he heard it again did his panic turn into fury. He dropped into his innercity and went inside the Rec. Room. The Rec. Room was a combination of a theater, a bar and a skate park for the sake of Kokuto and Ogihci.

He found his spirits near in the giant plasma TV playing a video game which looked awfully familiar…

"Why are you playing Slender in the middle of the night?!" he screeched, making them scream in response, with the exception of Kokuto who grinned.

"It's been a while since I played this game. Com'on! You have to join!" he motioned him over with a wave of his hand and a grin. He raised an eyebrow at them, wondering what was wrong with them. Wait, scratch that, he knew what was wrong with them. Everything. He checked the clock-he's never getting alarm clocks again, _ever_- and let out a sigh of relief. At least the chose to do this on a Sunday…

"You've played this game?" Mugetsu questioned, raising an eyebrow at the sinner. He nodded before handing the controller to the hollow, who squealed. What a girl…  
"Yup! Me and my sister would always play this-"  
"**And your sister always beat you.**" Finished the hollow as he stuck out his blue tongue. A terrible mistake as he got bopped on the head, biting his tongue in the process.

"If you're going to play, don't even think at making another attempt of summoning him. Remember what happened last time." Warned Zangetsu as he took a sip of his black coffee seated himself in his deep red recliner. No one was allowed to sit there, not even Tensa and Ichigo. He threatened to go bankai on their asses if they did. That and set their room on fire. No one but Ichigo and Ogihci complained about the flamethrower. The former wondering where he got such a dangerous weapon and the latter wanting one of his own.

The hollow shuttered at the memory, from excitement or fear it was unknown. The teenager glance at his swords, wondering when the incident had happened. If he was unconscious, he'd end up in here, unless he fallen asleep at some point. Unless they had drugge-  
He turned to Kokuto, who simply grinned. Of course, he'd be the cause of it. And he's a sinner so there's no point in hiding it.

"**Pfft! Like I'd get beat by a-SHIT! IT'S SLENDY!**"

On the giant plasma screen was a dark forest and the only source of light was the moon and the flashlight. There was no sign of the tall faceless suited man.

"He is not there." Spoke the monotone voice of Tensa as he brought his knees up to his chest and curled next to Ichigo on the black leather sofa. He wasn't afraid, nope. He was just… tired! Yup, just tired. I mean, he woke up in the middle of the night to these idiots playing a game.

Ichigo sighed again before a grin formed on his face. One so frightening, it matched his hollow's. When Ogihci handed the controller to Mugetsu, he instantly grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, choking him in the process, and dragged him outside. All this while ignoring the looks they received.

_.:.~*~.:.:.~*~.:.:.~*~.:._

"**So… what's the plan?**" asked Ogihci as he let his King dragged him across the walls of the buildings. It took Ichigo some time to master the ability to change the sky according to time but he finally did it. And as such, it was midnight, giving the innercity a creepy look in Ichigo's opinion.

'_Then again, these guys live for creepiness.'_

"How exactly did you try to summon Slenderman?"

His 'noble steed' stared at him for a few moments before speaking. "**I swear, it was Mugey's fault. He started it by puttin' fabric softener in mah milk.**" He sniffled, like he was about to cry. "**Mah tasty Oreo's went tah waste 'cause of 'im! Bastard!**" Ichigo blinked before proceeding to punch him in the head. He would normally ask how he was still alive but he really wasn't in the mood to hear some law defying physic and all that.

"Forget it. Just go back to your video game." He blew a raspberry at his King which was a mistake. He ended up biting his tongue twice that night.

_.:.~*~.:.:.~*~.:.:.~*~.:._

"Gentleman… and Ogihci, I would like to present to you your worst nightmare."  
"**Che! As if! Mah worst nightmeah is the day you- HOLY SHIZ!**"  
"We have had this discussion before, Ogihci. 'Shiz' is not nor will it ever be holy. But I admit I will have to concede and agree with you on this one. It is a good thing we have seen much worse."  
"Really? I thought I had seen the worst. You know being in hell and all."  
"True, that's bound to drive anyone up the wall. Getting eaten alive and having to go through that for the rest of your afterlife."  
"What brought this on, Ichigo?" asked Zangetsu, slightly wary of what was standing before him.

In front of him stood four human figures and one animal; one of them actually crouching on the floor, while the fifth figure was actually a dog.  
The first figure was a guy with black shoulder length hair, a white hoodie and jeans, and a blood coated knife. His face was probably the most disturbing. It was white, like Ogihci's and had a crazed look in his eyes with a bloody smile.  
The second one had a blue mask with black sockets and black tears. He wore a black hoodie, with the hood pulled over his face and his arms were covered in…blood?  
The third figure, the one crouching, barely looked human. Its eyes were black and it had a white body, like a human in the nude but creepier.  
The animal was just a dog. Normal looking but the more they stared at it, the more its grin started to increase.  
And finally the last one, he was incredibly tall. Even taller than Zangetsu, and he's as tall as Kenpachi! He wore a simple black suit and tentacles were sprouting from his back. The most noticeable feature was his face, or rather, lack of.

They stared down at each other for a few more minutes before it was interrupted.

"Jeff! When did you escape from Hell!" greeted Kokuto as he jumped over the sofa and slung his arm over the pale teen, who chuckled in response.  
"Kokuto! You damn bastard! I thought you said you were breaking out! Didn't think you'd get locked in so soon."**[1]**  
"Pfft! Apparently, Hell decided to put me in the purgatory. How was your killing spree?"  
"Meh, same old, same old. Eyeballs here tried eating a heart."  
"That's so? How'd it taste Jackie? Was it better than kidneys?"  
His response was the bloody middle finger.  
"Thought so. Well, it's a nice change of pace. The eaten becomes the eater."  
"That's just what hell does to ya." Came the scratchy yet watery voice of Jack.**[2]**

The spirits face faulted at their conversation while Ichigo laughed. The audacity of them! They didn't know what was scarier, the fact that Jeff the Killer had escaped from Hell, or he fact that he was in there in the first place. No, they weren't afraid. I guess it was just… disconcerting? I think that's the right word. Maybe the better term for it was weird. These _things _cause havoc by killing people and they cause havoc by helping people. Their polar opposites to be exact. It didn't help that Kokuto was actually acquainted with these people. Which begs the question: how did Ichigo meet them?

"**Finally I get to beat the crap outta Slendy!**" Ogihci unwrapped his sword and proceeded to attack him but was instantly thrown out of the building like a rag doll. Tensa blinked and merely scratch Smile Dog behind the ear, who wagged his tail in return.

Zangetsu rubbed his temples while Mugetsu laughed along with Ichigo. At some point, Jeff and Mugetsu had started an argument about their hair. What's up with that?!  
"Mine is luscious!"  
"At least mine doesn't have split ends!"  
"How dare you!"

'I really need to get out more.'  
The shikai stared down at the rake, who was looking up at him. "Want some whiskey?" His answer was a hiss which translated to: 'Hell yeah!'

_.:.~*~.:.:.~*~.:.:.~*~.:._

**Word Count: 1,422**

**I don't know what was wrong with me when I wrote this but I find it amusing in a way. Feel free to tell me if you find anything humorous. I originally had planned Ogihci to somehow chant something and from the screen popped out Slenderman and started hunting them one by one. Maybe I'll consider doing it if you guys want me to.**

**When you think about it, what creepypasta characters would the guys be? In my opinion, it would be like this:  
Mugetsu **would be** Slendy.  
Ogihci **would be** The Rake.  
Kokuto **would be** Jeff the Killer.  
Tensa **would be** Smile Dog(He's loyal to Ichigo… like a DOG!)  
**And** Zangetsu **would be** Eyeless Jack.**

**[1]:** Jeff is there for obvious reasons.**  
[2]:** I heard that Eyeless Jack ate people kidneys so I considered this kind of funny seeing that when he was in hell, he was the one getting eaten.

**Four reviews everyone! Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


	5. My Rainbow Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**BLEACH**_**; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo.  
!WARNING!:** Sappy with the slightest hint of humor. I might as well add some drama, no?

**Xtra:**  
Ichigo Kurosaki and Kokuto  
Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu and Mugetsu  
**Ogihci Shirozaki**

**Chapter 4  
My Rainbow Smile**

It was raining. Not that that was any different than most days but today seemed much more depressing than usual. Why? Well, I think we all know why…

"**Oi! What the hell? Why's it rainin'! And why da hell are we out here!"**

Well, almost all of us.

Zangetsu sighed at this. Normally, the spirits would hide it out until the rain ceased but right now, it wasn't pelting rain that fell from the sky like frozen needles. Nope, today it just rained. Not too much but not too little. And it was warm. As if the sky was crying. And in a sense it was, at least, not physically.

Today was the anniversary of the death of Kurosaki Masaki; Ichigo's mother.

Though all the spirits hated their partner/his Highness being upset, they couldn't bring themselves to blame him for being upset on this day. But Christ! He was just a kid, barely 10 years old! He couldn't have done anything! He was a mere child! And as much as they wanted to convey these words to him, they knew it was of no use for if they did, they'd get in trouble. Trust me, last person who said those words _*coughcoughkokutocoughcough*_ got struck by lightning.

And so, on this day, they agreed to share his pain by standing in the rain, waiting it out until it the rain stopped, which lasts about five days. Of course, a certain _someone_ objected to that.

"**Of course 'm objectin'! Like hell am standin' in da rain!**"  
"Enough of these action, you insolent worm. Can you not see that he does not wish to be disturbed by the likes of you!"  
"**Da hell! Tensa, you hate da rain!**"  
"That may be true but we cannot blame Ichigo for feeling this way. This was his mother!"

Every year on this day, Ogihci would refuse to stand in the rain with them and hid underground-there's no ground but you know what I mean-and stayed there for the majority of the time. What he did down there, they never asked. And they're certainly not planning to any time soon.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Mugetsu, raising his claw at them. They stopped their arguing and glanced back at the final form. Everyone was drenched to the bone. Tensa had his hood pulled over his head and Kokuto had to wear one as well as the rain ruined his bandages wrapped around his face and body. No one knew where he got the cloak from but they suspected it was from the shikai or bankai. Either way, they were glad as they didn't want to see his marred face.**[1]**

Mugetsu's long hair stuck to his body like a second skin so he was forced to braid it to keep it in place. Though let me tell you, it's not easy making a braid when one of your hands is a claw and the guys don't know how to braid.

Zangetsu stood motionless as ever on his pole. No one could if he was meditating or thinking about something. He stood there motionless but Ogihci swore he saw that man shed a tear. But no one mentioned it in fear of making things worse.

"**Gah! I can't take it!**" screeched the watery voice of the Hollow, who stood up and stomped over to the other side of the building. The spirits looked at each other, making no move to stop him. A part of them wanted to stop him, not wanting to aggravate Ichigo anymore but their more sadistic tendencies kicked in saying he more than deserved it. The latter won their inner war.

"Shall we bow are heads for Ogihci."  
"Probably not. He'd get pissed knowing we did that."  
"Dance on his grave."  
"Are you trying to get us killed?"  
"Either that or sell his body to 12th Division and let the clown dissect it."  
"Then it is decided. Dancing on his grave it is."  
"Fine but don't come to me complaining how he rises from the ground, grabbing your ankle and drags you to the pits of hell. Especially you Kokuto."**[2]**  
"**BASTARDS! I CAN HEAR YA SO SHUT UP!**"

Ogihci had his black sharp teeth**[3]** bared at them like the wild animal he before turning to the sky.

"**Oi! King! Can ya hear me!**"

His response was a sharp crack of lightning that struck a few meters far off from where he stood. Far behind him were the rest of the spirits watching in interest. Mugetsu, Kokuto and Tensa had sat indian style while Zangetsu had jumped off his pole and stood behind them.  
"Pass the popcorn, kid."  
"With pleasure. And do stop calling me that."  
"Fowwy(Sorry)."

"**Oi! King! Quit tryin' ta kill me an' list'n!**" he shouted cupping he hands. There really was no reason for him to shout, he could simply call out to him but with all this rain, it was impossible. His Highness was probably already drowning himself in his depression. No wait, he was drowning _them_ in his depression. Ogihci growled before screaming. It made the others shiver, as the sound terribly reminded them of a howl.

"**QUIT BEIN' SUCH A CRYBABY! SHE DIED! SO WHAT! IF I' WAS'N FOR HER, YOU WOULD'N BE HERE! YOU CAN'T PROTECT EVERYONE! YOU WERE JUST A BRAT! People come n' go, they're born n' die! And we too will die someday! So you gotta make da best outta everythin'! YOU HAVE FRIENDS! YOU HAVE A FAMILY! AND YOU HAVE US! You want to protect?! Don' make me laugh! You can protect them all ya like but… WE'LL PROTECT YOU! Are ya gonna let yer Mom's sacrifice go ta waste?! BE HAPPY, DAMNIT!**"

The spirits were a bit taken back by the speech. To think the hollow would say these words, it was surprising, to say the least. Were these Ichigo's instincts?

"Who are you and what have you done with our Hollow?" asked Zangetsu, breaking the silence. He managed to dodge his sharp and deadly 'response' before chuckling.  
"It's you alright."

"As much I as hate to say this, he's right. Each of us is a part of your soul. And as such, we each have your will to protect. Unlike Tensa and Zangetsu who were selfish, I was willing to give you my power, even at the cost of your own. I never wanted you to suffer pain for protecting everyone. But now I know I was wrong. I only made things worse, knowing it made you feel weak and helpless."

"I lost my sister before going to Hell. I wanted to avenge her but I learned that it was wrong to do so a little late. What I want to protect is you and your sisters. I don't ever want to see you end up the same way I did."

"Mugetsu is right. My shikai and I were…selfish. We wanted to protect you, we wanted to stay by your side and never perish. We could care less if it meant losing your friends. All we cared was keeping you safe. At first, I had believed that Mugetsu was weak."  
"OI!"  
"But now, I learn that it was for your happiness. I only wish I had learned this a little sooner."

"I'm proud to be your partner. All I ever wanted was your happiness. That's why I lend you my strength, because I know that as long as your friends are standing beside you, you'll be happy knowing you're the reason they're next to you. But that is not enough. I wish to see you truly happy, not just because others are, but because you are too. That's all this old man wishes for."

They turned to Ogihci, waiting for him to say something but glared in return.

"**I already said crap, I ain't sayin' anymore!**"  
"Why you-!"

Before Tensa could murder the Hollow, they saw the clouds split open. Peeking through those clouds was the sunlight. They dispersed, sunlight pouring in on them. But it felt different…

"It feels… warm." Commented Tensa as he pulled the hood down. Kokuto kept his on for obvious reasons but couldn't help but nod. He removed the glove off one of his hands before reaching out. This warmth…it was nice. It didn't burn in pain, but the warmth made him feel happy. He hasn't felt like this in a long, long time.

Normally, in Ichigo's innerworld, it would feel cold. Not freezing cold, but nonetheless cold. And even when the sun was out, they could never feel its warmth. In fact, they've never felt warmth from the sun. They could only feel cold, mainly because it rained all the time. But this was the first time they felt so…warm. Out of nowhere, a small breeze passed them, making their clothes billow. The sunlight, the cool wind, everything felt so much… realer.

Mugetsu unbraided his hair, letting it be caressed by the wind and closed his eyes in peace. It was so… relaxing. It was as if the world was added an extra layer or reality. Everyone had their eyes closed and leaned into this feeling. Is this how Ichigo feels right now?

"Hey."

The opened their eyes and turned to Zangetsu who stood once again on his pole. When he got on it, they'll never know. He raised his arm and pointed at something far off in the distance, making their heads turn. The raised their hands-or claw in Mugetsu's case-to their face but peeking through their fingers, they could see a bright light. They stared for a more seconds, lost in awe.  
It was…beautiful.

"Dsi da light at the end of the tunn'l?" Tensa elbowed the pale teen for ruining a perfect moment.  
"This is…dawn." Explained the hooded sinner. They had seen sunrises but it wasn't the same if they were watching them through Ichigo's eyes. When was the last time he had seen a sunrise as beautiful as this?  
"**Dawn?**" Of course, Ogihci wouldn't have a clue to what a sunrise is. Typical Hollow.  
"It's when the sun rises." If they're going to explain it, they might as well explain the simplest way they can.  
"**Oh. So if it's a sunset…**"  
"It's when the sun sets." Mugetsu finished, still staring at the sun. In front of them was possibly the most beautiful sunrise they had ever seen. In fact, it was probably the first for them, not counting Kokuto. And speaking about him…  
"Would you look at that!" They followed his gloved finger and saw something that made them truly smile. Even Ogihci could help but smile like a little kid. This day was just getting better and better.

It was a rainbow.

Sure, none of them had seen one except in Ichigo's memories but this was an actual live rainbow in front of them. This was better than anything. The pale teen couldn't help but be amazed by the colors in front of him. He had never seen something so…so…

He blinked when he realized something. The way it curved it looked like a…

"**Smile.**" He breathed.

Was this because of him? Did he create this because of him? Was that all it took? He should've done this years ago! He turned his head when he heard a click. Next to him, the final form had taken a picture with his phone.**[4]** He blinked again to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him. Mugey's mask was…gone. Guess he wanted to fully enjoy the view.

"You can take the hood down, you know." Tensa also took a picture, knowing this was a once in a lifetime chance. Kokuto tensed before shaking his head.  
"I'ts alright. We've seen your form. I think you should fully enjoy this view." Zangetsu smiled as he said this. Kokuto pressed his lips before slowly pulling down his hood. Of course, Ogihci being the impatient person he was couldn't take it so he yanked the hood down, nearly choking him in the process. They could see the scars that were marked on him, a representation of the fires that burned in hell. They smiled at him, before fully enjoying the view.

And from the heavens, the king spoke two simple words. It may be months or years before they hear these words again but they'll cherish the feeling for an eternity.

'_Thank you.'_

**Word Count: 2,050  
[1]: **If you're wondering how Kokuto looked like in the chapter special, he technically looks the same, just without the bandages and scarring. Hat n' Clogs considered giving him a scarred Gigai but changed his mind when Kokuto nearly strangled him.  
**[2]:** If you're wondering who's who: Tensa, Mugetsu, Kokuto(obviously), Mugetsu again, Kokuto again, Tensa this time, and finally Zangetsu.  
**[3]:** Anyone notice how Ogihci teeth suddenly went from black to white? I'm planning on writing a chapter about it sometime soon…  
**[4]:** They all have different colored phones. They either have a symbol or a charm. They were personally made for them by…[drum roll, please!]…Urahara!  
**Zangetsu:** Black but shines as deep maroon. Silver moon on the back with Zangetsu's name in Kanji.  
**Tensa Zangetsu:** A pale blue almost whitish blue. White star on the back.  
**Mugetsu:** Black but shines a deep indigo. Has a red star charm and a blue moon charm.  
**Ogihci Shirozaki:** White with his inverted mask. The numbers are checkered black and white.  
**Kokuto:** A deep reddish-purple with gold skull-and-crossbones on the back. He has a charm that had several gold skulls laying on each other in a stacked fashion, ending with a marble-sized skull.

**I think we all know what I based this on. And if you do, I hope you loved it. I'm pretty sure you guys guessed it because of the title. I really hope you guys loved it because I enjoyed writing it. In fact, I consider this to be my favorite chapter! At this moment, of course…**

**As for the phones… I'll explain it in another chapter. But seriously, you guys are quite gothic. ^.^  
Spirits: OI!  
Hihihi hi! Sorry! And today's turn is…Tensa Zangetsu!  
Tensa Zangetsu:** Very well. Do remember to review when you finish reading this chapter. It does no matter if you are a mere guest or a writer who is a novice or an expert. All reviews are welcomed.  
**How eloquently put.^.^  
Tensa Z.:** Thank you. 


	6. A King's Law is Absolute

**A/N: I won't be able to update for a while because I seriously need a break. My family's going to visit some other family members for a while so…I'm not dropping the story. It's just a temporary hiatus. Give me two or three weeks and I'll be back on track.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**BLEACH**_**; it rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo.  
!WARNING!:** Humor and anything else that may happen but can't think of at the moment. This chapter will mostly have dialogue. Why? After five chapters- four if you don't count the chapter special-this will be proof to how well you know the spirits.

**Xtra:**  
Ichigo Kurosaki and Kokuto  
Zangetsu, Tensa Z. and Mugetsu  
**Ogihci Shirozaki**

**Chapter 5  
A King's Law is Absolute**

_First and Foremost, by Order of Ichigo's Law: Ogihci is FORBIDDEN to Perform the Culinary Arts._

"Now we add some salt and-."  
"**King, am I doin' dis right?**"  
"…What…what am I looking at?"  
"**Watch it.**"  
"Ichigo, Ogihci what are-! My God!"  
"Isn't his Higness technically god here?"  
"That is not the point! What is this…this..."  
"**Don' hurt yerself Tenza!**"  
"Quiet you imbecile! Someone explain to me this abomination!"  
"**Oi! Dat's my cookin' yer insultin'!**"  
"I have…an idea!"  
"**KISS YER BABIES GOODBYE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**"  
"Can it freak, I was thinking about feeding this to the 10th Division Lieutenant and Inoue."  
"Do you WANT them to die?!"  
"Your girlfriend's**[1]** not going to die because of this. And think about it, we nearly died on several occasion because of their food. I like to think of this as…'holy redemption'**[2]** or something like that… I forget. I'll go with Karma since it sounds simpler."  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
"**But you ain't denyin' the part about feedin' them.**"

A week later, Orihime spent three weeks in Ishida Ryuuken's hospital while Rangiku spent three _months_ in the 4th Division, mainly because she kept sneaking in sake when she was supposed to be resting. Guess not even their iron stomachs could handle Ogihci _masterpiece_.

Fried lime green noodles with purple rice and yellow ketchup-yes, it's ketchup, not mustard-with some orange green drink that kept bubbling skull shaped skulls and light blue meatballs.

The perfect recipe for a stomach pump.

_By Order of Ichigo's Law: Do NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT DISTURB ICHIGO WHEN HE'S SLEEPING! You may only wake him after he's had five to eight hours of rest. Any less and he will go Bankai on your ass._

"Quick get some glue!"  
"Might as well retrieve any duct tape as well!"  
"**MMFRRPPHAPFFEEE(GET ME OUT OF HERE)!**"  
"Where's that blasted dart gun when you need it…!"  
"Didn't you hit my Bankai with it two weeks ago when we played Hide 'n Go Hunt?"**[3]**  
"Shit! And it's probably empty too!"  
"**HHHMMMIIINNNGGG(KING)!**"  
"Hurry up you idiots! He's going to wake him up at this rate!"  
"Let us put this…thing…out of his misery and poison him."  
"Why didn't you call him animal, heck, even beast or hollow?"  
"That would be an insult to all those poor, innocent creatures."  
"Innocent…?"  
"**MMMFFUUFUF(BASTARDS)!**"  
"Hey…what's…that sound?"  
_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

They could hear their 'friends' screams, even from the distance.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HE FOUND THE CHAINSAW!"  
"IF I'M GONNNA DIE, I'M TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME!"  
"**MMFMFFMFMFMF(I WANNA CHAINSAW TOO)!**"

_[Censored]: Please forgive us but this next scene is bound to give children nightmares. And we don't want that so thank you for reading. Goodbye._

_By Order of Ichigo's Law: No Yaoi for personal reasons._

"**Please.**"  
"No."  
"**Please.**"  
"No."  
"**Pretty please~.**"  
"No! I don't want to have nightmares. I get enough because of you!"  
"**But Koko does it!**"  
"Koko?"  
"First off, don't call me a disgusting nickname and second, I'm a sinner you moron, I can get away with and third, I'm more responsible and I'm pretty sure I won't give him nightmares."  
"**B-but-! King!**  
"No, Tensa is still trying to recover from the last yaoi manga you drew! What the hell was in there?! As far as I know, he was pared up with another guy?"  
"**He was paired with Ki-MMMFFFF!**"  
"Ignore him, he's an idiot. I already got two ways to mentally scar him."  
"And they are…? Wait, why am I asking?"  
"Who knows? Luckily for you, I'm also a good artist and I have the perfect pairings for him."  
"Do I want to know…?"  
"Probably not. The first pairing is…**MugetsuxOgihci**."**[4]**

Before Ichigo could react, the Hollow has broken out of his bindings and started screaming bloody murder. It was quite a scene really, one of those 'must-be-there' moments.

"**IT'S THE APOCAL'PSE! I'M GOIN' TO DIE! I STILL NEED TO DRAG SOME PEOPLE TA HELL WIT' ME! AN' DERE'S SO MUCH I HAVEN' KILLED 'N MUTILAT'D!**"

**Word Count: 653  
[1]:** Once again, I don't have any favorite pairings so don't start any crap about this.  
**[2]:** I really don't remember what the phrase is but I think it's holy redemption…or something redemption. Mind telling me if I got this right?  
**[3]:** Their own version of Hide 'n Go Seek.  
**[4]:** When I think about it, Ogihci and Mugetsu have a somewhat sibling relationship. If someone makes a pairing of these two, I'd find it extremely interesting and I'd like to read it. If you readers ever make one, I'd like you to tell me the title so I could read it.

**A/N: I recall someone telling me about making an introduction for Kokuto as many of you still don't know or understand as to why the **** he's in there…that and for some reason they also want to know how Zangetsu got the flame thrower.-_-;  
Maybe it's just me but when I imagine Tensa speaking, I imagine him speaking in a formal manner since he doesn't speak in contractions here.**

**And guest starring today is…[drum roll]…Kokuto!  
Kokuto:** Yo.  
**Mind sending us off?  
Kokuto:** Sure, make sure to sends us some reviews. That way Yume_(Dream)_ will work faster on these chapters. Doesn't matter if you're a street rat or a rich bas-*pinch him with my nails* **Aua!** What was that for?!*glaring at me*  
**You don't insult our readers.  
Kokuto: **And I care why?  
**No reviews, no screen time and no you.  
Kokuto:** WHAT!?  
**Review whether you're a guest or an author!**  
**Kokuto: **You're kidding, right? Please tell me it's a joke.  
**Oh Sinner, you know that I am not the type to 'kid' about these things.  
Kokuto: **I was afraid you would say that…


End file.
